Bodyguard
by ThornlessSapphirezCrimsonz4178
Summary: Attacked, hunt down what for? oh, I forgot being the heir to Emerald Corps oo and I just found out I have some wimpy bodyguard who is a girl who won't obey me...big deal. What is she going to do anyways throw her high heel at my face? please I'm not scared of anyone, but honestly it will get pretty annoying especially knowing that she HAS to follow me around and protect me HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Bodyguard - Prologue**

* * *

Perilous silence stunned the atmosphere. It was the type that would take you by surprise if a sharp-edged attack were to plunge through your stomach whilst giving you intense pain, one that couldn't be endured.

His figure lay sprawled against the cold, cobbled concrete in a dark as dusk room that almost disguised itself as a pitch-black outage. Crimson blood trickled down his creased forehead that held unendurable suffering that tore through the insides of his body and only intensified within seconds.

Beige skin that once held a glow now had gruesome purplish bruises that plastered his face in a brutal way. It was simply sickening that it happened to him. His alert periwinkle eyes full of emotion, life and confidence now looked weakened, lifeless and hopeless.

Blood, dirt and unknown substances devoured his clothing, tearing through his navy-blue jeans exposing some of his blistered skin, but not too much.

Somehow through all the damage conflicted on his body, Drew was able to retain his breathing levels, for now. No, he wasn't anywhere near dead as he couldn't be, since his motive was to escape out of the dungeon he was carelessly flung in to and return to his warm, comfortable and blissful home making sure he didn't bring back threatening danger.

He knew he didn't have long, until his mind would blank out on him, so before his eyes gave up on him to go to darkness he tried to focus on anything that would get him out of the situation he was put in to, but unfortunately he couldn't as soon everything became a blur to his emerald heavy eyes.

Before passing out he heard the sinister laughs that echoes back to him through the air and the mutters, threats and cheers of the acquaintances. They were pathetic and they knew it, cheering on something they would gradually lose, but he'd let them enjoy their victory for now because when he got his energy and power back, hell was ensured for them.

One thought then lingered in his strong mind 'Escape'

* * *

Now, think carefully who do you think has put Drew in this state?

Who's responsible?

Most importantly, Why?

Unpleasant events are to whirl forward, as he's going to flare when he hears about the news to why he is in this condition...

* * *

**Sapphire :D**


	2. Chapter 1

Well hello to people who have read the prologue, so without further due chapter 1

**Re-written (I thought I could do better than what it originally was)**

**Like I said in my profile I don't think I will be updating this month so I chose the time to rewrite some pieces which needed improving on and sorry if this is to long ( I have a thing for making my chapter long)**

**Edited: (Again) 12th November 2014**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Flashing back and panic arising

Normal P.O.V

Over the horizon the navy-blue sky filled with twinkling stars fading away to form into the beautiful ember sunset it was, not a cloud seen. Ember merged with golden colours, early birds flew high up in the sky feeling gushes of cool morning air touch their feathers.

Clash, splash, clash, splash...

Aqua-emerald salty water from the Hayden Beach clashed with the smooth surfaced grey pebbles that looked like a beautiful background scenery, but it was truly a beautiful sight to wake up to. How the bright beams of light reflected on to the shore making it glisten and bring out its true beauty... what could be more beautiful than nature?.

It was something to really treasure early in the morning.

A slender figure watched the seashells float to the shore, she watched the maroon, soft sand hit with the water that paced back and forth. The sound of them contacting made the figure also known as Jennifer Hayden a little more relaxed than normal, so relaxed that almost nothing could ruin her day. She moved her Chartreuse bangs out of her face revealing her maroon coloured eyes and glowing face.

Jennifer's hair was up to waist length styled in a puff at the top and fishtail plait at the bottom and to hold it up, bobby pins camouflaged in to her hair along with a liquorice coloured thick bobble at the end of the fishtail plait. She was in a plain green tank top with a knee-length snowy white shorts and to finish it off simple cream flip-flops, but had on simple jewellery.

Jennifer noticed one important thing that was missing all the animals weren't seen. No birds were chirping their melodic song, no sea life were present in the sea of Hayden Beach (Which is a private beach), not even the tiniest creatures were present which made Jennifer curious.

Treasuring her surroundings, Jennifer let out an exasperated sigh feeling calm with the cool temperature of the sand which made its way in between her feet. She got her fair-skinned slender hand and brushed away some sticky sand that stuck on to her foot.

It wasn't always that she would be in a peaceful place without any interruptions...

Footsteps abruptly paced quickly leaving a trail of size 5 scandal prints over the smooth surface. By the time the person had reached their destination which was Jennifer Hayden they immediately gulped in fear and took a great big deep breath.

"Madam..."

Jennifer took a quick glance back to see one of the main trustworthy maids of Hayden Mansion, Lily Kreema. She was also known as Drew's trustworthy maid happened to look young for her age she was now almost 35 years old and had starting the job of being Drew's maid when she was around the age of 30.

Lilly wore a sleeveless white blouse with a collar that had a few silver studs adorned on to them jet-black knee-length jean shorts.

Different was all she was in Drew's eyes. In his eyes he saw her as a mentor who would teach him, correct him and in a way pamper him.

"Yes Lily anything the matter?" Jennifer said calmly not taking her gaze of the background.

"W-w-well you see M-master J-Jennifer it seems that Andrew isn't opening his suite door up and by the looks of things I think he has locked himself up or something of that sort" Lily stuttered trying not to lack confidence at Jennifer, she knew that in a few minutes the situation may have gotten a little sticky but it wasn't her fault now... was it?.

Slowly, Jennifer sighed as she cautiously got up from the sandy beach and patted of any remains of sand that clung on to her skin, clothes or body.

"Lily you are now dismissed, go and prepare breakfast...I'll see to it Drew will attend family breakfast" Jennifer said before triumphantly moving her way out of the deep sand.

Lily stood there dazed for a moment looking at the sand which showed her shadow, she kicked the sand making random drawings. 'Hope no quarrels rise again!' she thought and quickly glanced up to see Jennifer nearing the gates to the mansion: It just so happened that in LaRousse they lived in was a secluded place and of land which was rarely ever used.

Sighing, Lily then swiftly walked on to the smoothed tiled pavement and made her way to the golden, polished, patterned, sharp gates. They were very thick about 4mm thick and were about 6 metres high and 4 metres thick. On the white pillars next to them fancily engraved was

**_'Welcome to Hayden Mansion'_**

It looked like Jennifer headed to the backyard entrance, since it was nearer to Drew's room.

With all of her triumph Lily pried open the gates which were steel strong. Regaining her breath she checked her wrist watch her eyes widened she was surely late for meal time and hopefully Jennifer would be having a long conversation with her son or else it meant whole lots of trouble for Lily.

Hastily, she ran past all the scenery; the beautiful, exquisite, magnificent chalybeous swimming pool, within it gushes of water exploding from hidden fountains coming out in a rhythmic way moving the lavender lily flowers which calmly floated, the simply divine garden filled with crimson roses, fuchsia tulips, violet lavender, golden marigold and other magnificent flowers.

Lily was running so fast that she actually almost tripped up on her own two feet and almost fell on to the marble, cream-tiled floor.

Cautiously, she moved up the bronze hexagonal outdoor staircase and reached the main door to the mansion.

'Phew finally reached here!' she thought as she opened the humongous door coloured in a faint golden colour to show Hayden Mansion a place of luxury. It was like paradise anyone would want to live in Hayden Mansion no-one would ever refuse.

At the moment Lily wasn't interested in her surroundings since the mansion was a regular sight to her instead she accelerated towards her 'workplace' which is the kitchen.

If any guest was to attend every single part of the mansion, the Hayden's wouldn't ease to amaze them since every single room stood decorated, clean and fancy. Even the unimportant rooms, decorated with care!.

The kitchen; a dozen spotlights assembled over the kitchen ceiling their golden rays spread throughout the spacious place, silver ornaments display the walls, clean kitchen necessities vary everywhere, upper height of the walls also had transparent glass where the gardening area could be seen, pale green envelopes the kitchen walls and cream shiny tiles displayed on the floor.

Workers are busy: washing, cleaning, preparing, cutting and baking.

Lily slips in to the kitchen to find all the workers speedily working, in the empty spot is where she slips in to getting all food and assortments needed for morning breakfast and with that she starts preparing...

* * *

As soon as she reached the back main door, Jennifer cautiously opened it to show the living room.

Jennifer was at the back of the living room and quickened her pace to the silver, sparkly staircase. When she reached Jennifer calmly stepped up reaching the very top within some seconds.

'I think I should get changed first, wait actually let me tell Drew to get up first' Jennifer thought.

With her mind made up she decided to tell Drew to wake up and quickly freshen himself up for breakfast.

Slowly, Jennifer walked through the wide corridor the only thing heard were her flip-flops clicking with the glass floor. It was the corridor where all the main rooms were, she passed her room and a few guest rooms until she reached Drew's room.

There stood the door staring right at her waiting for the incoming knock.

The door was brand new; you could tell since there was not a scratch seen it was practically flawless for a door. How it had a beautiful golden archway to it and golden patterns in between and how the glass glistened. The door was very neat and tidy just like it's owner.

She pressed the aqua button next to the door a faint chiming sound was heard from inside. Jennifer did hope for a response.

"Andrew please wake up now, you've got a busy day scheduled today" Jennifer said calmly as she knocked it.

...

"Andrew" Jennifer said again 'Maybe he didn't hear the first time' she thought. She then pressed her ears against the door trying to decipher whether noise was actually coming from inside, but to her misfortune she heard not even a pin drop.

...

"Drewy come on out" Jennifer said in a teasing voice using the nickname her son hate dreaded since birth.

...

'Still no response what is that boy playing at?' Jennifer thought irritated as she ran a hand through her silky Chartreuse hair.

It wasn't like there was anything rebellious about now was there?. Well just because he was an only child and had a lot of responsibility doesn't mean that he should completely blank out his mother or maybe he was just a little tired.

Jennifer gave an exasperated sigh "Drew I'll be back in a few minutes with the master-key so open up or give at least a response you have me worried here" and with that Jennifer conveyed herself away from the towering door and idly dragged herself to her own room which she had just past. It was a good thing that her room was just a few rooms away from Drew's because at the moment her legs were aching for some unknown reason.

After a minute or so Jennifer approached her own room the smell of vanilla fragrance the hallways and it was all coming from her room. Jennifer inhaled the candy sweet fragrance through her nostrils, sighing in consent before entering in her room.

No-wonder Jennifer's room smelled of vanilla because vanilla flowers displayed her vases along with crimson red roses and lavender which created an overwhelming scent and vanished all the bad odours that lurked through the mansion.

All the flowers displayed on the glass table which had all the simple yet stylish ornaments and displays. In her room Jennifer had a high king size bed covered in shiny, creamy, silky duvet covers which also had a large white love heart over it in a different bold material that made it stand out. Around 4-7 pillows were on the bed all of different patterns but all displaying her signature colour green. Then there was the must have vanity closet/mirror all that was in there was make-up on the upper draw, then accessories such as rings, necklace's, earrings and finally at the bottom make-up necessities such as eyebrow shapers, nail files, nail wrap and other products.

The big screen TV was next and unfortunately for Jennifer she hardly got to use it since of her work running her company was getting tiring each day.

Finally the must have closet which looked like an ordinary closet but surely it's stuffed till it was all full (Imagine the Hannah closet, but it should have more mature clothing).

But where was the master-key?.

Cautiously, Jennifer made such no-one was around and when it was clear that no-one was near the area Jennifer scooted her way near the closet and camouflaged in the green paint was a little space for some type of object. She slid of the love-heart pendant she was wearing and there was a part of it where it could slide open to transform in to a key and then slowly she inserted the key and twirled it around for a few seconds, before she head a _click._

Slowly, she pulled the locket key out and pushed the walls secret compartment to find a small locker and a glass box which displayed a large golden key which had a crown engraved over it and a mahogany gem stone placed in the middle.

Jennifer carefully slid open the transparent, smooth glass and carefully lifted up the key like it was a fragile object that couldn't be touched by dirty hands. After that without making a sound she closed the hidden compartment and locked it with her locket and put it back on to place over her neck and stalked out of the room back to her destination.

**Sleepy boy**

* * *

"Okay so sausages, eggs, potato waffles, vegetable salad, fruit salad, pure tropical juice, coffee and pancakes done" Lily said adding a sigh all of her work completed and ready to set the table, all that awaited now was the Hayden's themselves.

* * *

Click click

With a few turns of the key the door unlocked. A creaking sound was heard when it was slowly pushed, the heavy doors almost went right back to slamming shut but Jennifer used up all of her triumph in a try to open the door.

Catching her breath, Jennifer closed the doors when she was in the room ignoring the scenery behind her.

"Okay Drew it's time-" "Ahhhhhhhh" she shrieked.

Terror filled her eyes. They broadened as wide as they could at the state of Drew's room.

Mess, was it the right way to describe Drew's room?... most definitely not it. Sabotaged like some living hell. The dark green curtains looked like some cat had entered in and swiped the curtains to shreds in anger.

Transparent double-glazed glass shattered in various sizes gathered near the window. Near it a long trail of crimson fresh blood smothered the soft carpet. Storage space was all broken in to pieces and sprawled along the floor some overlapping each other. The room definitely smelled out 'Danger' starting from all the little smashed up lamps to the mirrors, draws and chandeliers.

Panic, shock and horror lingered in her mind on what had even happened. Her instincts were telling her that all of this meant danger, but another part of her told herself that her son could handle anything and everything pulled in his way. Jennifer just couldn't help but have intimidating thoughts on what had actually happened and she knew she wouldn't be at ease until she found Drew unscathed.

She couldn't bear to think about the danger that Drew could have been in right then.

Jennifer soon felt it was all of her fault this had happened, since she herself had installed the sound proof system in Drew's room just so that he could get enough sleep from events that happened in their home and fangirls that liked to try to sneak in just to see him.

Guilt flashed through her like a light bulb, it wasn't necessary now was it?.

Something right then petrified her though. Something written on the walls of the room in blood... fresh blood _**'Death awaits, until I rule'**_.

Anger flared within her along with the bone chilling feeling that secretly scared her..."SECURITY!" she screamed from the top of her lungs with her face turning blood-red with rage.

Promptly two young men hastily entered the room. Their uniforms were similar one wore a white button up shirt with a dark blue tie next to it was a chest pocket embroidered over it was 'Samuel' and lastly he wore jet black trousers with black shoes. The other young man also had a similar uniform but instead of a white button up shirt he had a light baby blue coloured on with 'Jack' embroidered over it other than that all the uniform was the same.

Mortified expression played on their faces. When Jennifer rose her voice - which was rare, it never meant anything good.

"Where is Andrew?" she demanded in a harsh tone. Her tone was definitely scary and sinister because a fearful feeling entered the men's bodies.

"I-I-I have no idea Madam" Samuel stuttered earning a harsh poke in the arm by Jack who gave a glare which told him to act professional.

"Actually Mrs Hayden the last time we've seen him was yesterday when he was going to rest after that we haven't seen him Mrs Hayden, has some problem occurred?" Jack asked formally.

Jennifer covered her face with her bangs "I have no idea... yet, but I know something terrible has happened" she said in a cracked voice.

"Do you want us to do something that could help you in any way Mrs Hayden?" Samuel asked in a normal yet polite tone.

"Yes, please could you go over to the police station in LaRousse and report a case on Andrew being missing and could you ask one of the chief specialists to come over to my place and inspect please" Jennifer asked in a quiet voice which understood by both the men. who quickly responded by nodding. They then took their leave.

Tears threatened to fall out her eyes, as a mother she's terrified that there was a massive possibility that Drew may have been kidnapped.

For the love of lord he was only 21 and last time she remembered, Drew wouldn't do something so reckless to scare his mother. Drew definitely knew his limits, but he wouldn't have woken up early to 'escape' so it was definite that something was fishy.

A thought plagued her head. She wanted to know if there was more to the story and to find that out she knew exactly where to go... the CCTV room where all footage of security outside and inside were.

Hurriedly, without a second thought her feet trotted towards the CCTV room - which was on the first floor near the technical room. Jennifer paced quickly to the left side of the mansion where another corridor was present. The corridors were all the same in Hayden Mansion, but displayed different ornaments, scenery and decoration.

When Jennifer reached the end of the spacious hallway. There stood a colossal huge door. It was very thick current flowed through it. Neon blue lights made the door glow. Grey shades hugged the doors all very shiny.

Jennifer saw a big blue button next to he door and instantly kept pressing it waiting for a response. A few seconds later the doors made a screeching noise with the carpet and slowly it opened.

It revealed a middle-aged man who looked very irritated because of the loud beeping noise that echoed the spacious room. He wore a navy-blue shirt with baggy green jeans and black shoes.

"Well Mrs Hayden this best be an emergency, or else I will seriously be irri-" without warning Jennifer had pushed past the man named Johnson and mind her she did it with a lot of force surprising him a little.

Swiftly, Jennifer rushed past every obstacle that was in her way and didn't bother picking up the ones that fell with a 'thud' to the floor and trailing behind her was a very irritated Johnson who picked up ever little object and put them back in their rightful places. He gave an exasperated sigh. This woman was going ballistic yet at the moment it didn't look like she cared.

'Technical Room'. Jennifer had just reached the most important room in the house which she desperately needed. Without warning she pried open the doors ignoring her sore hands pleads to let it rest. Finally, after all the hustle she had reached a very abnormal room filled with various inventions:

.Minature robot

. Talking recycling bin

. Duplicate version of the Haydens

. A big robotic duck for protection

Wow what a place it was like a cyber world filled with mostly sci-fi objects. If she wasn't so busy Jennifer would actually stop by and look around at the awesome inventions, but now wasn't the time as she was in her serious mode and with that thought plaguing her mind she stormed towards the CCTV room which was around a corridor away from it. You could call the technical rooms a miniature city by the looks of it.

Stopping in front of the door, Jennifer gave out a big sigh catching her breath. Finally, she had reached the CCTV room.

The door to the CCTV room was different; since it was for once a normal sized door which was navy-blue. Jennifer reached for the door knob when a hand stopped her straight in her tracks. Johnson had a very scary face on. If looks could kill she felt like he could pierce swords into her with just his cold emotionless eyes. A very grumpy man indeed.

"Listen Lass I ought' ta tell ya that this isn't no place where you fool around and scatter items out, if ya needed something then ya should ask" he said coldness dripping from each word he said. Jennifer never recalled employing someone as grumpy and cold as him, but she let it slide for the minute.

"Listen Mister I'll have you know I've come her for an important matter and the likes of you isn't going to stop it!" she growled giving him a vexing look meaning 'back off'.

He then gave a roll of his eyes and asked "So what' dya need?".

"Nothing I just have to check something on the CCTV footage, so let me pass!" she demanded.

He reluctantly let the stubborn woman go to the room knowing that she was his boss and could get him fired. Jennifer simply gave a huff and stormed in the room.

'Hm let's see there's a lot of buttons here' she thought as she scanned the room full of navy blue big screen TV's all displaying some sort of place through the mansion, but Jennifer was looking at the garden and the inside hidden camera's.

"Now let me see how do you replay this footage" Jennifer muttered testing some random buttons not knowing the outcomes and abruptly the camera's connection went and all that could be seen was the silver lines that tried to get connection.

A low chuckle escaped the lips of Johnson as he watched the failed attempts of trying to put work to practice. Jennifer sure was a Looney bin at times, but this was just too much at the rate she was going she would break something in an attempt.

Johnson though couldn't help, but be entertained by how his boss was making childish facial expressions and not long he turned back to his normal self.

"Lass just give it a rest and swallow ya pride will ya... you aint getting nowhere by hoping it works by pushing buttons, for all you know you'll cut the footage you're looking for" Johnson said as he moved her towards the comfy leather seat.

Jennifer adjusted in her seat to make herself comfortable as Johnson took the seat next to her.

"Now lass what did ya want ta check?" he asked calmly.

"All the CCTV footage from last night starting from 9PM please?" Jennifer asked, Johnson gave a low 'hmph' and searched.

**9PM ... everything is silent, nothing seems out-of-place**

**10PM - 11PM ... Nothing other than the hustles of wind that are heard**

**11PM - 12AM... Mutters are heard from the back garden, 2 figures camouflaged with all nature that surrounds them, both figures dressed in camouflage along with a visible twinkling silver crest... they start to move towards an unknown direction and then... CRACK!. (Hayden Garden on the side where Drew's room is around 11:30PM) **

Both figures frozen at what they had just saw. Shock could have been an understatement to what ran through Jennifer, but it wasn't there were more horrid synonyms to describe her thoughts. If her theory was correct Jennifer then certainly knew this would be classed as a case of kidnap without an exception. At the moment all she knew was that 'they' were going to pay whoever 'they' were.

One thing confused Jennifer though it had occurred during 11:30pm but now it was... 9am shouldn't she had at least received a ransom call or were the kidnappers intentions something else?...?.

Jennifer presumed that at that time to avoid being caught the mad people would have flung some sort of weapon that shattered the camera's.

She now understood.

"Thank you" she muttered to the still shocked man next to her and received a look of pity in return which she forced a smile to. By the looks of thing she knew that Johnson had understood the situation and left it completely in her hands to sort it out.

Taking small steps, Jennifer seemed to tired to even think properly.

What she needed now was to refresh herself... maybe water would do the trick, heck no her son could have possibly been in danger and she could only think about water, but at least to hydrate herself she went to the clean, slate kitchen the aroma of food intoxicated her nose as she then looked at all the breakfast Lily prepared.

Jennifer peered around the room and saw everyone getting on with their daily routines for the day. She then spotted Lily.

"Lily" Jennifer called, instantly she responded by abruptly stopping her work and glancing at the worried Jennifer.

"Can you please tell all he workers to eat the breakfast prepared and tell them to have a small break, since I have urgent matters to deal with lounge about in the employment room for a few hours please" Jennifer said softly. Lily furrowed her eyebrows "Are you sure?". Jennifer swiftly replied with a small nod of her head. Within the minute it had seemed that all employers had disappeared from their hard work and went to have their well deserved break.

Instantly Jennifer had sprung the tap open releasing all cold drips of pure water, swiftly she got a glass and refilled it to the very top and gulped it all down in a go.

All she could do now was wait for help, since she was in a too shocked state to even consider what the outcome of Drew's kidnapping would be.

Repetitively, she tapped her foot on the tiled floor and her fingernails against the wooden table. When she became seriously impatient she paced front and back of the kitchen and waited.

After a few minutes...

DING DONG, DING DONG

Instantly, Jennifer rushed to the front door along the way all she could hear was the repetitive buzzing of the bell, until she opened the door with a lot of force and it revealed 4 police officers in navy blue uniform with silver shiny shield badges with the police logo engraved within it. By the looks of things these police officers were to take seriously and that's by their serious expression plastered over their faces.

Jennifer was in no mood to greet so she cut it short.

"So officers, is there any news about my son?"

"I'm very sorry Mrs Hayden, but there is no information on your son and this case cannot be proclaimed as a kidnap unless it has been 24 hours, Veronica go check all the rooms for something relevant that will help us with this investigation" the commander ordered the young woman who is a forensic scientists that specialised in all types of analysis.

"What room did this all take place in?" she asked. Jennifer looked at the girl, she was perfectly healthy had jet black shoulder length hair which was in a fish plait, she wasn't in police gear but she had all equipment with her in her small fanny pack. She was wearing a green tank top with skinny blue jeans and black wedges.

"The room with the big glass doors you can't miss it" Jennifer said.

Veronica nodded and got her ECK 'Emergency crime kit' and made her way to that exact room with her following 2 other police officers.

"So Mrs Hayden how long has your son Andrew been missing for?" the officer asked.

"Oh please call me Jennifer and from what I've seen in the CCTV footage he maybe kidnapped about around 11:30pm, but when I've last seen him was around just under 9PM and now ummm it's 9am" Jennifer said whilst checking her wrist watch.

"9 hours and 30 minutes huh... oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Brendan... head officer in my department" he said extending his had for a handshake which Jennifer had gladly shook.

Brendan had brown hair paired with casual black and orange coloured jacket which was short, grey track suit pants and matching trainers which had the colours green and orange.

"Oh and by the way if you were wondering I have the warrant that says we can interrogate your house" he said and showed her the warrant.

A few minutes later Veronica had gotten downstairs holding samples.

She immediately registered the current situation "Well Brendan as seemed we have to analyse the blood group and who it belongs to, we've also found some sort of crest near the crime scene which was also covered in blood, maybe we can find something from the 2 and we have taken photographs by the looks of things it seemed that someone definitely broke in with the help of some weapon and seemed to have definitely kidnapped, but sources aren't sure yet until everything's analysed" Veronica said in an interested voice. To her this was a very interesting assignment and was challenging - and she liked challenges.

Brendan quickly nodded.

"Well Veronica quickly get to the forensic lab and analyse everything for the meantime we will find some more information regarding this topic"

Quickly, he turned around to Jennifer "Also to ease your worries we will send 2 of our best bodyguards in the team, one to protect you and the other will try to trail who ever is behind this and will bring Andrew back as well as teach the people a lesson or two you will see two of our best bodyguards within a few minutes let me contact them".

A sigh escaped her peachy lips and suddenly she felt a little more relaxed knowing there were people to help her. Her mind then instantly flew to the bodyguards. Suddenly, she was curious to the bodyguards. were the male or female?. She guessed male since they were somehow stronger and seamed to fit that kind of job.

Well what a shock was she going to be in once she was going to find out who they were.

* * *

Drew's P.O.V

Metal was clicking together, I guessed it was the rails to the roo- oh I mean hostage caged room I was in.

I was still a little weak from earlier attacks and my body could hardly move, how did I end up here?... well let me tell you!.

_Dusk had set around 9pm and I was ready to get to bed after a hard-working day of signing papers and attending boring conferences, even though I still hadn't taken over the business yet, I still had a lot to learn and experience was how I learned._

_ I made my way to the relaxing king-sized bed that brought all warmth to my bed and snuggled up, since I was really tired I easily fell into slumber._

_Well anyways it was probably around midnight when I heard a hurdle of murmurs I was still asleep, but I was a light sleeper so I could hear everything they were saying at first I thought it was my dream, but then without notice a hand grabbed my neck._

_Slowly, I felt some what light-headed due to the lack of oxygen... why was I getting suffocated out of no-where?._

_ I gasped for the slightest bit of air and tried to shake the person of my neck, but they had a strong grip._

_ I knew it was only seconds till I would pass out, but with my tired arms I elbowed who ever it was right in the gut and boy did they fall down and make noises whilst breaking my expensive furniture._

_Just then had I noticed that my window's once shiny and glistened pieces shattered and covered in dirt, mud and other substances. Guess they climbed up and broke in... great, simply great!._

_Curiously, I went up to the person who had just attacked me for no reason what so ever and the first thing that caught my eye was his silver crest necklace. I managed to get their necklace and it was pretty easy since the person was still in pain._

_I quickly traced my hand over it, it suddenly seemed very familiar... it was like I had seen it somewhere but question was where?._

_ I looked at the man still in pain and slid off his mask to reveal a fair-skinned lad, who had blonde hair and blue eyes I was going to interrogate him when I saw the another shadow behind me from the moonlight they were holding something that looked like a bat and just before it hit me I dodged it._

_The person had the same sort of mask as the person still in pain, but theirs was in navy blue and covered their whole face._

_I glanced around the room by the looks of it I couldn't exactly escape anywhere and couldn't call for help, since the room was sound proof._

_Great... just great!_

_I was off guard for a minute and the person just took their chance and next thing you know I felt light-headed, pain was devouring my body. I put my hand to the place where it was hurting. The back of my head which would definitely be bruised later. Blood poured out of it like a tap full of water._

_Great loss of blood, precious blood... Hayden blood._

_Next thing I know BAM I'm out like a light trying to move._

_..._

I know it was a stupid move and I should have called security when I the opportunity came to me, but it wouldn't have worked out either way as my room is soundproof.

Stupid people, just who do they think they are imprisoning me...THE DREW HAYDEN!

Lunatics I tell you!.

So let's continue out little story now after the 'incident' I woke up with my hands tied roughly to a wooden oak chair, some creep with a white mask, who was wearing all black was interrogating me over business... oh so that's what this was about but either way they got nothing out of me.

Due to my stubbornness and their loss of methods I had gotten tied up in chains and beaten up severely, yet I still refused to sign the papers.

"Your brave" the man said in a mutter and unchained me then dragged my by the collar and flung me into one of their so-called homely cages like I was a dog. With their ever so hurtful throw I had just got another painful blister and bruise.

So at the moment I'm planning my escape, but if that doesn't work there is always plan B and that involves my mom... yeah I'll rely on her just this one time hopefully she will get to me soon though, wonder how she'll find me.

I know I'm not that weak. I won't die of torture I can hold on for about 2 more weeks besides they need me, so they couldn't possibly beat me up till death was their last option.

Hope is all I can do now and hope some miracle will come and save me...

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Two figures sat comfortably in their apartment. The only sounds heard were the slurping of juice and the irritated tapping of fingers on a table.

RING RING

_Silence_

Both figures stopped what ever they were doing and focused on the constant ringing on their work phone and slightly smirked looking at each other.

A brunette was the one to take the call and instantly put it on loud-speaker for the other to hear.

"Yes" She said calmly.

"_We need your help along with your partner... let's just get straight to the point you are assisting the Hayden's, I'm positive you can find out all about them when you both get your butts here... **Your** assisting Andrew Hayden and **SB** will be assisting Jennifer Hayden and I'm counting on you to bring Andrew back in one piece since he is officially kidnapped as our sources say, before you start complaining on how your bodyguards and not detectives just do this job or else!" _Someone threatened.

A giggle escaped the brunettes lips "We never said anything and yes we know we'll be there to meet the clients in 10 minutes" and with that the brunette ended the call.

"Looks like we have 2 new clients get your database and scan for the names Andrew Hayden and Jennifer Hayden and revise everything within 5 minute we have to get out and make our entrance to show them we mean business" the brunette said calmly as she got all necessary equipment ready.

The other figure with Jet black hair got her compact mirror out which turned outwards to transform into a miniature database scanner within 3 seconds she had found the victims

Andrew Hayden

A child prodigy because of his father, he took up business work when he was at the age of 5 and with that age he had received 3 business contracts because of his superior knowledge, A* student, currently single...

'Why would I need to know' the jet black-haired girl thought as she rolled her eyes.

'A woman magnet', Cocky arrogant behaviour, takes his fathers footsteps and will definitely become the next successful business man and bachelor.

Likes - Power, influence over people's decisions, making people mad, rivals - who THINK they can bypass him and challenges

Hates - fangirls, people who use him for personal matters or business, people who correct him, girls who try to seduce him in a disgusting way and people who don't know him or don't think he is great.

"Wow May I think you'd be perfect to bodyguard a total dumb-ass" The researcher said noting the important things down.

May simply nodded taking the offer which she had not even looked at.

The jet-black hair girl grinned she now had the calm, cool and collected Jennifer Hayden

Glam Sheeks inventor, loves styling, became famous by her own achievements, own 4 fashion companies, loves make-up, customizing. Also a prodigy with her styling and when younger was a 'male magnet attractor'... well still is.

Likes - Her only child Andrew, Fashion, cosmetics, designing, achieving bigger than she expected, making her son proud

Dislikes - Her sons 'fangirls or more like desperate sluts', plain people, Drake Hayden, people who act fake, back chatters and lots more.

"Seems like I found someone who has the same interests as me" the jet-black hair girl also known as Sapphire Bell squealed.

May rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Sapphire let's go or else we'll be late, remember we have to make our entrance and intimidate them" May finished with as both women made their way to the transparent elevator. Casually, they pressed a random button and instantly the elevator changed its colour and whizzed upwards towards the roof and within those seconds the girls were now changed in to their gear.

Ding "You have now reached your destination May and Sapphire" the monotone said.

Cold bone chilling weather had no effect on either of the girls. Locks of brunette and Jet-black hair flew in sync with the wind. May tied her hair up in a high pony whilst Sapphire had put it in a loose bun.

The glass building was about the same size or even bigger than a skyscraper. Instantly, without a second thought the girls flung themselves off the safety rails like it was a normal thing. Both clicked their killer jet-black heels to show power jets that helped them to easily fly like skilled eagles.

Before anyone could notice some people flying in the sky chemical stars placed over their faces which practically made them invisible to public eyes - and was also used for other uses and conveniences.

Soaring through the sky, only one thing interested the girls minds.

Mission SAH

With that Hayden Mansion was their next destination...

* * *

**So good, bad or this isn't your best work please leave reviews. I'd like to know what people think of the idea and don't worry May and Drew will meet face to face at some point**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the prologue... didn't expect that many reviews thank you and thank you to everyone who wished my birthday :) You all made my day!.**

**Please review and check out my other stories**

**Sapphire :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy sorry for the really late update I hope this will make it up for you.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Pokémon **

* * *

Dark chambers were the only thing he could see. Vexing laughs were echoing from outside the chambers. Those horrendous monsters were having a fun time torturing him. Each yelp of pain and Drew's blood that's sacrificed, each cut, scab and bruise were all joy to them. What Drew didn't know was that they were secretly grieving veiled by their true identities.

Sympathy? no that wasn't what they felt for Drew in fact it was far from it. All they had to do was complete their task, but it was hard.

Drew was headstrong and wasn't going to give in anytime soon.

The feeling of fright indulged their stomachs well only because they needed him alive and the way they were going with it death looked like an option for the rich male. If their task was to kill him, Drew would have been long gone, but no they needed something else and for that Drew's life was necessary under any circumstance.

* * *

His throat was like a dry desert that needed water and without it, it would burn. Drew coughed up crimson saliva continuously like a volcano slowly letting out burning fragments of magma. It was like he couldn't feel his throat and was in desperate need of water and nothing but water. He swallowed hard flinching at the tolerable pain.

He let his heavy lit Chartreuse eyes linger around the concrete floor looking at other brown stains engraved on the floor and then looked at his own blood spluttered in no correlation just random places.

Drew had no idea how long he had been held captive, but it didn't look like he was going anywhere any time soon.

The odour of vomit forcefully entered his nose senses making him feel nauseous. Drew held on to his stomach trying to clutch the pain and hunger that deprived him.

Famished even though he had probably only been kidnapped for a day and a few hours, meaning not so long he felt as if he had been there for at least a week.

He had been given severe punishment for not obeying the henchmen of the kidnapper and as punishment he was not fed and even if he was it wouldn't have been a succulent, mouth-watering meal it would have been plain canned food.

For the past day Drew had adjusted to the room just a bit and ignored the cobbled ground scratching his sore, purplish skin. In other words even though he wasn't in the best place or safe he was still alive and had just a few bits of energy that he was saving for when he needed it the most.

Drew's ears perked up at the strong sound of strides coming closer and louder.

'Eh wonder what they want now?' he thought irritated. Drew wasn't going to give the joy of pain to the person heading his way and see him in a messed up state.

Slowly, before the figure reached the chamber Drew had struggled to get up, but managed by holding on to a dull pipe attached to the wall.

Drew had then leaned over the wall letting one leg dangle on his sides and one pressed off the wall to give that casual look, but in Drew's case even though he looked like hell he still had the handsome vibe that naturally came to him.

The footsteps had then stopped abruptly, Drew knew the person was outside. He heard the clicking sound of metal clashing forcefully against the rusted key lock. Forcefully, a fist had aggressively pushed the door a dangerous aura devoured the atmosphere.

Stood in front of him was an unfamiliar figure who first gave a long glance around the cramped, dull chamber. Drew obviously couldn't tell how the person looked like because they veiled themselves in masks and strange clothes. Heck... Drew couldn't even make out their gender, because of their 'dress code'. They wore a jet-black mask that covered their face up to their nose. The mask had a white dove at the right corner bottom and the other side had a black raven outlined in red. It was perfectly fitted to frame their face. A raven haired wig was loosely worn on the person's head beneath it was light brown strands of hair. They had really tanned skin overall.

The persons lips coated in 2 colours of lipstick, on one half they wore white lipstick and the other half smudged with black lipstick. They also wore a singular diamond earring on their right ear it had a bright gleam that seemed to enhance the rooms brightness. This person also had a tattoo a purple tattoo in detail it looked like it was coming from just under their eyes it shaped like lighting with the colours of black, white, purple and red adorned on their face.

A long black turtle neck was casually worn by the person along with dull-grey baggy ripped up sweatpants and to finish the look off simple black trainers covered in a brownish substance which Drew presumed was blood.

Drew didn't move from his place he gave a long stare at the person in front of him scanning him cautiously and lifted both of his hands and started to stretch them out.

'I see why those idiots can't handle this kid' the figure thought looking at the male in front of him.

'He doesn't seem wore out much'

The mysterious figure gave a long sigh before taking bold loud steps on the hard concrete in a rhythm until they landed right in front of Drew's figure.

"Hayden kid huh... I might have had less expectations over you, I thought you would have spilled up by now but I guess I was wrong so I guess I have to take matters in my own hands" the deep voice said in a muffled tone. He was definitely male.

_Cough..._

"I...guess you u-underestimated me you masked freak" Drew said unconsciously coughing up blood from his dry mouth.

SLAP

A stinging sensation played on Drew's right cheek that was probably a little sore and red. Gently, he cupped it rubbing his skin to ease the pain that had just occurred and narrowed his eyes at the man whist pursing his lips.

"Shut up kid, you'll definitely sign those papers or else..." his smirk had grown wider worrying Drew of what he actually had planned. "Or else... we might have to maybe... I don't know involve your mother dearest in to this"

A low growl emitted the room. Drew was in no mood to listen to threats of his family. "Don't bring my family in to this and if you do then I'll make sure that I die right before your very eyes and you'll never get what you want you despicable thing" he said in a disgusted voice.

"Besides you freak by now Mom would have realised I'm missing and knowing her she has everything planned out and now as we are talking she is trailing us with all the clues left, such a pity you left all the evidence right in front of her eyes so when the police bust in to this place don't be surprised."

The masked figure simply gave a shrug "You think we're intimidated by police, please don't make me laugh... we've got a back up plan to keep them distracted, they won't know what hits them until it's to late" he said as if he was certain that the plan would prevail.

The man then slowly crouched down to Drew's height a vexing smirk present on his lips he then firmly cupped Drew's already stinging cheek "As for you we plan on shipping you in a matter of days when everything settles down, so if I was you I'd be more worried about myself than family considering you have no idea what's going happen to you after you're shipped to our prestigious HQ"

"Like I care on what would happen" Drew lowly growled still giving the masked man a deadly glare that probably unaffected him.

"Oh, but you will Hayden because you know what if you don't give us what we want... we won't hesitate to kill your beloved family and friends and besides what would you choose the safety of your family or the drop of Emerald Corps huh?... either way you can't win in a situation like this, you must sacrifice but the way your taking this it seems you want to lose both"

'In that sense the guy is right' Drew thought.

He knew the mastermind behind this was clever, sneaky and sly. Cunningly, they planned it. Drew wondered how long it took for this kidnap plan, considering Hayden Mansion had a very high-tech security unit and no-one could get through easily. The person had to have some sort of help in hacking and other aspects, but maybe there was more than what meets they eye.

The man finally gave a pitiful glance at the young male before pacing calmly back to the door. Surely people had a heart right?. This person did, but it wasn't his fault for what was happening Drew. At a young age he's taught the wrong methods of life. He was only ordered by the mastermind of this scheme to take action to this plan and if succeeded a nice thick pay-check would await him. He didn't feel no regret, since non of this was really new to him. He didn't feel the up turning of his stomach or the thumping in his heart telling him he was a criminal... he didn't.

He's taught wrong and in other words he's brainwashed into the lonesome, dangerous life of crime.

Before leaving he heard a few chokes from the Hayden kid and stopped and gave a glance back. "W-whats your name?" the emerald haired man asked.

A dry chuckle escaped his lips "Demon"

* * *

"**This is HLN NEWS brought to you by Majenta and today we will be discussing the most talked about topic on the street Emerald Corps' very own Drew Hayden... now just in a few hours HLN have found out that without warning the famous Emerald Corps business tycoon has their vice president -Devon Rick- taking over many of the scheduled duties which is very unusual is it not?. It seems that with all the dramatic changes the company just isn't keeping up with the schedules and many upcoming projects have abruptly been postponed. It seems suspicious doesn't it as the young alpha male isn't in sight anywhere!. This workaholic is known for his grace, punctuality and most importantly his workaholic attitude as we all know, but what is really happening behind the scenes?**

** Now what could be happening with the young eye candy?. Our reliable sources have picked up that the Hayden's maybe in a tough situation now as we are speaking, Drew Hayden has recently been reported as missing and it seems that investigators have already started making their move on trying to find out the real cause to all of this drama, well wherever you are Drew your admirers and people who look up to you have a lot to say... take a look "**

_A woman in her early 20's _**"Oh my gosh Drew I hope your alright YOU HAVE TO BE ALRIGHT, I LOOOVVVEEEE YOOOOOUUUUU"**

_A young teenager_ **" A lot of people look up to you don't be gone to long... I hope your safe, stay strong!" **

_A woman in her late 30's _**"Kid you're as handsome as they get, wherever you are I hope you're in a good place... god bless don't let any obstacle bring you down"**

_Just a weird fangirl _**"OHHH MYYY GOOODDDD DREWY YOU HAVE TO BE ALRIGHT WE HAVE A FUTURE TOGETHER YOU KNOW, WE'RE GOING TO MARRY AND HAVE 2 CHILDREN... REMEMBER THAT I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEARTTTTT"**

**Ah such appreciation so anyways wherever you are Drew we hope your okay and in safe condition "**

**Trends of the day:**

**#MissingDrewHayden**

**#Pizza**

**#Chocolate ;)**

**#OMG22**

* * *

**"**Oh I understand this so to put it shortly your son's kidnapped by some mysterious strangers and this has happened without warning, no ransom or nothing"

Jennifer nodded her head "Correct"

May straightened her posture in front of her client "Just to ask Mrs Hayden by any chance has your son met any enemies or someone who would want to sabotage him?"

"Not that I know of"

Sapphire scribbled on her miniature notebook abruptly stopped and face Jennifer "Has he been acting more different from his usual norms in the past few days or has he been more cautious than normal?"

"Honestly, Drew is really hard to tell even though I'm his mother it seems he is secretive with most things and doesn't seem to talk them out with anyone and moreover he's become quiet a workaholic so he's always paid attention to his work more than anything else so his attitude hasn't changed throughout the past few weeks"

Jennifer cleared her throat "Mmm if you don't mind can I ask you who are you and what are you doing here?"

'Oh I understand' May thought "Oh gosh we're so sorry we thought you knew that the bodyguards you requested were us and-"

Jennifer's eyes grew wide "Y-your the best bodyguards that your place has?" her question almost came out as if she was looking for an answer around the lines of "No you must have been misunderstood, we're just passing by asking random questions like we do to everyone"

"Is there a problem?" May asked putting her palm over Jennifer's tensed, stiff shoulder.

"No not really, but I was expecting something just um a little different you know I don't mean to offend any of you girls but I was expecting -"

"Guys" Sapphire sad interrupting mid-sentence.

"Built figures with weapons"

"An intimidating attitude that could kill someone"

"Weird dress codes"

May and Sapphire took in a deep breath "And most importantly you weren't expecting 18-year-old girls that look more regular and not scary am I right?" they both inquired.

Jennifer breathed out and lowly chuckled "Took the words right out of my mouth, but I hope I didn't insult you in any way"

Sapphire openly laughed "Of course not May and I get this all the time"

May quickly stood up composing her posture and gave a strong and bold position which Sapphire instantly copied "Well, Mrs Hayden don't be scared like the people said we are the best on the job and I May Maple will personally ensure you that I will get your son back in the next 2 weeks even if it means I need to risk my life!" May said confidentially with her most persuasive tone.

This in a way gave Jennifer a little hope on what would happen and felt a little at ease to know these girls would help her get Drew back before anything got majorly out of control - hopefully.

Jennifer then gave a warm smile "Oh now that that's done with can I ask you what will you be doing or rather what do you have planned and your names?"

May gave an equally bright smile "Ah well I'm May Maple as I've just said before and the moron next to me is Sapphire Bell. We've planned out some code plans to get this all solved out

Plan A: Sapphire will stay put here just to make sure your safety and protect you and scan the place informing me of everything that seems out-of-place and will sample a piece of your CCTV to check of anything suspicious that hasn't been told yet by our investigators and whilst all that's undergone, by 2 days you'll receive the forensic reports of everything analysed at the lab and we'll probably get a lead or clue of some sort. Whilst this is going on I'll be tracking down your son and will question everyone from your company and trace his steps before his kidnapping and will eventually get help with the forensics with the symbol they seemed to pick up. Also Sapphire will be questioning all your staff working in this mansion.

If that doesn't work then plan B: Since your son's kidnapped we have our help that give us information on all the shady groups around here and with their help we can see how much gangs and shady people have worked in this area currently considering the fact we have a load of 'UAS'S we'll be bound to find out some information, but the thing about this plan is that it will take time for our 'UAS'S to get here because they are all in separate areas and the one working here is in the process of finding information

If that doesn't work then we'll be in serious trouble and don't worry we'll be thinking of a last-minute plan if all fails which it probably won't" May assured.

"Now as May has said everything to you we're hoping your at ease now Mrs Hayden" Sapphire said in a hopeful tone.

Jennifer sighed deeply "I'll admit after hearing this out I feel a lot more confident that you'll both be able to get my son back and since your my bodyguard" Jennifer said pointing her index finger at Sapphire in a graceful manner that surprisingly didn't seem rude at all.

"You'll have to deal with all my schedules, not complain and since you don't match my fashion standards we'll have to polish you up a bit and that goes for you to May... I don't want mine and my sons personal bodyguards to look any bit plain and not um dress in a weird dark costumes that could class you as the punks and weird dressers from the movies" she said gesturing to their clothing choice.

May's outfit consisted in black skinny jeans with golden studs embedded at the ankle part of the jeans, a black tank top with a red and black cravat linked towards it and a slim fitted black blazer and jet-black 3 inch high heels.

Sapphire's outfit consisted in dark blue skinny jeans with a bunch of silver studs adorned on the knee cap, a grey tank top with a purple and black cravat linked to it along with a black blazer and matching wedges.

"Told you we wouldn't match the standards of the famous Jennifer Hayden" Sapphire muttered whilst nudging May.

"Well what do standards mean then to Mrs Hayden" May asked forgetting to lower her voice.

Jennifer's Chartreuse eyes gave a bright shining gleam towards the young girls "Ah well you see my standards are truly simple, but take a lot of time to get to...my first steps are to match your personality with your clothing choice for example advanced and stylish would clash in a coloured blouse with a black, white or cream coloured blazer and a pencil skirt, tight trousers or regular trousers" Jennifer told.

"A more unique personality would clash with really bright coloured clothing choices like light green, electric blue, yellow, orange and many colours to show that your more energetic, happy and unique"

"So does that suggest your family are unique considering your hair is um naturally green?" Sapphire asked.

"Correct in some sense yes but I guess our unique ways just aren't helped" Jennifer said.

"Well we can talk about 'fashion' some other time so anyways Sapphire will stay put here and protect you and check the rooms for now and I guess I'd have to go to the office where your son works" May said seriously.

"Ah yes about that you can't get in to Emerald Corps building without being connected to the Hayden's in some way or generally working so I guess you'll just have to wait here for a few minutes whilst I get you a uniform and entry pass to the employer's room and do you need anything else?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes if you don't mind I need a pass that will let me access every room to your building, so I can thoroughly check your units for employee's, managers and so on?" May asked.

Jennifer was about to hesitate but then a thought entered her head 'You need to get Drew back and I don't think May will do anything other than look for resources that could help her, because if she doesn't do what she's told you can easily report her to the place she works at'.

"Sure just give me a few minutes" Jennifer muttered swiftly making her way up the stairs with Sapphire quickly trailing behind her paying full attention on Jennifer's steps.

Meanwhile May took out her large red cell phone and clicked a few pictures of the living room from all angles and slipped it back into one of her blazer pockets.

'At least now I have something to work with' she thought.

* * *

"Is this necessary?" Jennifer asked awkwardly looking at the cautious Sapphire who was securing Jennifer's room.

"Absolutely necessary just to stay on the safe side I wouldn't want any of my clients being in risk of some creeps" Sapphire said closing the balcony doors securely and looking for any other draws that aren't kept locked.

Then Sapphire saw one of the knives on the glass table camouflaged in the beautiful flowers "You should make sure you don't leave knives out casually they are a danger".

Then it hit Jennifer she left the knife lying around when she was perfecting the flower stems or rather was cutting them down to the same size. "Gosh I forgot about that" she muttered.

Sapphire grasped the knife before putting it in a visible view and moved the flowers to a side.

Jennifer then scooted over to her closet and slowly opened it up to show her massive closet The JH Closet. This closet just seemed to make anyone gape and admire it especially Sapphire.

'Damn' she thought with her eyes bulging out of her sockets and mouth partly open.

Jennifer simply strutted into the closet glancing at various accessories, dresses, skirts and so one.

Slowly, Sapphire stood in front of the closet 'entrance' and scrutinised her surroundings to the 'danger zones' which simply meant that Sapphire had to check whether some objects or anything classed as dangerous such as high heels Sapphire would have to check whether the heel was stable so Jennifer wouldn't fall.

'The setting seems fine no edges or slopes' Sapphire noted.

'She may need to place the high heels, stilettos and other pointy shoes in a low shoe cabinet if the heels fall from the higher shelves it could cause harm and other than that nothing else needs adjusting'.

"Ah I've found one" Jennifer said grabbing various sizes of clothing,shoes and then accessories.

After a few minutes Jennifer had fixed a full outfit which had the factors of elegant , classy and sexy.

Jennifer had picked out a slim fit black blazer a dress with mostly the colour black adorned to it on the stomach part a bit of lilac and white embedded on to it and at the top part its striped with a thin lilac and thick white and both the purple and white seperate by a black big stripe. Along with it was a small jet-black hand purse and the accessories were a long rectangular shaped earrings on the border were little diamonds and in the centre was a transparent diamond. There was also a sterling silver ring with the outline was of a circle and within it were little silvery-white diamonds and bold purple diamonds and to finish the look off purple simple 2 inched heels.

"Wow that's just beautiful" Sapphire breathed out.

"Well your praise doesn't do you any good since this look is so much more than beautiful" Jennifer said in a slight cocky tone.

"Now that we've done that I guess I'll have to get May a master pass card with her name on it" Jennifer said handing over the items to Sapphire and moved to her glass desk where her green coloured phone was.

'Speed dial 3' Jennifer thought and pressed the dial.

RING

**"Hello this is Emerald Corps. reception how may I help you?"** the other line asked sweetly.

**"Ah Soledad this is Jennifer"**

**"Mrs Hayden how are you I'm sorry for all the late schedules for today it's just that Drew has just disappeared out of the blue and-"**

**"Haha Soledad don't worry much I've got a few people helping out, so just carry on oh and I've called because I'm sending a young female named..."**

"What's her full name?" Jennifer asked Sapphire in a whisper.

"Urmm... Maybelle Maple" Sapphire said with a cheeky smile.

**"Right named Maybelle Maple when she arrives at the office please let her in and give her the master pass and let her inspect the employee's and if she asks any questions they will have to answer understand?"**

**"Yes Mrs Hayden I'll just arrange that in a few minutes anything else?"**

**"Oh yes and if Devon Rick is finding the schedule for today hard tell him he can cut down a few schedules"**

**"Okay Ma'am"**

**"Bye now I hope you'll have a good day" **

**"You to Mrs Hayden".**

"Okay now let's get back downstairs I hope we weren't that long" Jennifer said.

Swiftly, both Sapphire and Jennifer made their ways downstairs to a relaxed May who was sitting down on the couch reading a magazine.

"Have you done?" May asked in a muffled yawn whilst putting the magazine down and stretching her arms about.

"Yes May we're done and well if you don't know the address its -"

"I know the address... have you organised the pass?. because from then on I know what to do"

"Yes just tell your name and you'll get in and the receptionist will hand you the master pass and finally my favourite part the wardrobe"

In a flash it was like the attire piled neatly right in front of her and May was just gawking at it like it was the craziest thing she had ever seen "I-I can't wear this"

Jennifer shook her head "What do you mean you can't I especially love it and it will clash perfectly with your figure"

"Isn't it yours though?" May asked.

"Yes sure is and if your worrying about something then let me tell you this is a gift from me to you for helping me out" Jennifer said giving a bright smile.

"T-thank you" May said taking the outfit In her hands.

"Right May the nearest changing room is near the kitchen I'll just have one of the maids help you find it"

May giggled slightly "No need to take the trouble I have another way" May said and almost instantly it was like magic that the attire was on May and boy did it look good.

Jennifer's eyes widened and she unconsciously took a few paces back "How did you... that's"

"Well don't be surprised over that... in the place we work one of the advanced mechanics uses their skills to invent useful gadgets and weapons what you've just seen is the re-quip invention it can instantly change your clothing as you've witnessed and May has a little red star on her arm that gives her the ability to do what she just did" Sapphire explained.

"Now May you better get going to the office I've heard the a lot of the employee's are doing overtime today so don't miss anyone out"

May smiled "Right and protect Jennifer and check the footage and rooms, so anyways I have to go now" May said before using her blue star to make herself invisible and using the green star for teleportation.

'I hope you get Drew back soon' Jennifer thought breathing in deeply watching the transportation happen. If these girls were helping she was sure she'd be fine and besides Jennifer may have been unaware of it, but she had just about enough evidence to get a lead whether it was visible or not.

* * *

**Gosh I'm so sorry for updating really slowly. So if you don't know I've edited the chapter before this one and changed a few things and made it longer I might do the same thing with this one eventually.**

**Sorry If this isn't action-packed It will be in the future. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sapphire :D **


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

"Okay, so whilst May is out interrogating and busying herself with some tasks, we'll be researching on that symbol that's engraved on the ring that was left behind for evidence, and unfortunately, we will also have to check Drew's personal rooms so we can at least have some sort of idea to what he's been doing during these past few days" Sapphire said giving out an exasperated sigh.

This was frustrating to both women as the place they were searching was Hayden Mansion, a humungous building, and because Drew had many rooms this was going to take up much of their time -not that they were complaining- but the main problem for them was that Drew had too much furniture and unnecessary belongings and they had to search through it _all _and not miss anything out.

For the time Sapphire was briefly explaining, Jennifer paid little heed to what Sapphire was telling her. Her mind dwelled in a little place of her own. She sighed, she was just too worried about Drew after all she didn't have no contact with him at all, and that wasn't the only worrying thing, it was also that she had no idea what state he was in. Was he in a good condition?. Was he beaten up, bruised and hurt? or was he dead? she stopped right there because she couldn't even imagine it nor did she want to!.

Jennifer was thinking of the worst scenarios in her head and it didn't help her that her own bodyguard was to busy yapping away with a plan that possibly wouldn't do them any good. Maybe she was trying to forget about the pain that lurked in to her mind by doing other things, but she wasn't doing a very good job at all and Jennifer knew the only cure to her mental thoughts was for Drew to actually stand in front of her giving her one of his arrogant smirks whilst taunting her on how much of a worry wart she'd be at times when it wasn't necessary.

Suddenly, Jennifer felt a powerful shove on her arms that drifted her out of her crazy thoughts. She was met with an irritated Sapphire, who patiently tapped her foot and gave a rather loud inhale.

"You didn't listen to a word I said, did you?" It looked less like a question and more like an accusing statement to Jennifer, but for now she didn't bother with the harsh tone of her bodyguards voice and instead she thought it was time to break down the rules and show her who exactly was boss.

"Okay, I'm going to put this in the nicest way possible, Sapphire" Jennifer said now circling around the confused bodyguard. "As this is your assignment, it's your duty to fulfil this without any assistance and I'm sure you should be protecting me, not taunting me"

Mentally, Sapphire gave a long roll of her eyes. This woman was seriously going to point out the obvious now, wasn't she?. Of course Sapphire knew what was needed for this assignment of hers to become a success, and she couldn't help but think that Jennifer was being a little uncooperative in these matters especially since she was spacing out when important information was told to her.

Sapphire wasn't exactly going to retort back to her client, but she was going to make Jennifer aware that she didn't like being treated like someone who didn't know their responsibilities, but that was going to settle all in time and she'd make her client understand it all.

_'All in time'_

* * *

"Good, I've found my way here, I think" May muttered to herself whilst exhaling loudly.

After a few minutes of rough teleportation, May had found herself in a busy place very unfamiliar to her and she was rather glad no-one had noticed her presence, because who finds a random person just appearing out of thin air normal? not a lot of people!. May was just glad that people were too distracted with their own things to pay any heed to her.

She guessed she was caught in some popular stalls of the area as many people infiltrated a lot of the attractions. It all looked very interesting to May, but she had some work to attend to and she wasn't about to get side tracked by sugary sweets, ornaments, food and magnificent shows - no matter how tempting they were in her view.

Where was she?.

May blinked, maybe her teleportation brought her to the wrong place or a location that was near to Emerald Corps. She sure hoped that she didn't bounce off in the wrong direction, but there were many people around and she had a few photos of the building Drew worked at, so she'd eventually find her location.

She wasn't exactly going to find her way by asking, as she knew many people would either give a rude glance, fake smile and apologise or actually give her the wrong location and she didn't have the patience for time wasters.

Scanning through the pictures given to her, May knew the building wasn't something you'd miss. If her guess was right, the place she was in search for was nearer than she expected, but how could she see anything with people in her way shoving, pulling and pushing their way through the cramped crowd.

Great, unless she could find her way out of the area and to Emerald Corps, she was in big trouble if she didn't get out soon. It didn't help that people just couldn't politely ask someone to move and instead they'd use violence to get their way, like seriously what was wrong with people?. The stalls around may have looked tempting, but it wasn't anything you'd hurt another for.

Abruptly, she felt a hard jab at her stomach and without warning more people pushed past not once trying to apologise and before she knew it the pictures that were in her hand fell lightly to the floor and many trampled along the picture making it almost impossible to see what it was as dirt placed over it and stained the entire thing.

Luckily for May, she actually memorised its contents, but she sure did feel like giving the moronic person that stampeded over it a good kick in the shin, too bad she couldn't.

...

"Okay, now I'm here" May breathed out looking at the humungous building that towered over her petite figure. This was the building her client, Drew, worked at and May was quite surprised to see more of a elegant yet simple structure towards it. In May's thoughts, she'd think her client would be a little modern but it wasn't the case.

It took the brunette around ten minutes to actually scavenge for the building. It was just pure luck that behind looming emerald trees, there was a view that just slightly peeped out from behind and May recognised it as the workplace where she had to find some clues and from there on she followed the building and eventually got there.

It was a true beauty, really!. She had to give her client some extra points on destination as the place he chose wasn't fairly quiet but it wasn't loud either and as a bonus nature just seemed to show itself up more around the vast area of LaRousse.

Many were definitely intrigued by the view, as some people driving past slowed down their vehicles to just look at the building. The skyscraper was humungous and with the suns rays seeping down on the building it looked purely beautiful and how the transparent glass gleamed back in an a way that looked like it was showing itself off. It may have looked very simple and old fashioned, but the scenery and decorations that adorned the outsides of the building added a bit of a modern touch towards it.

From what May could tell, the building had approximately forty-one stories and her guess was that of course her client -the boss of the company- had the top floor to himself.

May glanced at the glass entrance, sensing a suspicious stare from one of the guards who scrutinized his gaze on her and that was when May realised that actually, she did look like a suspicious person since she was intently looking around for more than a few minutes so it wasn't a surprise to her if the guards were thinking she was some sort of shady person minus the sophisticated clothing she wore.

How was she going to approach the guards since from the distance away, they looked like they were automatically going to deny her access in to the building.

_'Well who wouldn't, your looking pretty weird just staring at the building for what five minutes! even I wouldn't let you in if you asked!' _her conscious sneered.

Well, it didn't hurt to try and get in, and if formal talk failed with the strong-bodied guards, she'd have to step her game up by using her role to get in the building, but one way or another she'd make her way there no matter what.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes miss, do you have any business associated with Emerald Corps or any people employed here, if it's not connected with any of these reasons please leave the area immediately, before we'll have to escort you off of the premises"

_'I haven't even asked or told them anything and they're already thinking about kicking me out of here... It might have been because of the way I was acting when I first reached the destination, so they sort of have a justified point for now'_

"Actually, I have business to attend to here regarding Drew Hayden, and I've specifically been requested by Jennifer Hayden to search the area, and from what I've been told, someone in reception should already have the master pass for me to use, so I can carry out my duties" May said giving both guards a decent amount of information, but unfortunately for her they weren't buying it.

"Name" the other guard commanded in a harsh booming tone that almost made the brunette wince.

"May Maple" she said instantly whilst giving him an annoyed glare that clearly screamed out 'You're very unprofessional'

The guard had simply dismissed the glare directed at him, and gave a glance to the other person on duty and conveyed a silent message to him that meant she weren't to get in until he'd receive news about someone on the lines of 'May Maple'.

The only reason her statement wasn't believable might have been triggered by the news of kidnap of the young heir or in the workers case their boss, and ever since Emerald Corps wanted to tighten its security so no trespassers or someone that may have been portrayed as suspicious were to enter, as the company didn't want to tangle itself in to trouble, so it was just for safety measures.

Patiently, May tapped her foot and gave out an irritated exhale waiting for the arrival of her so-called pass that would let her carry on with her work. These people sure were taking their time trying to find out if she had any business inside Emerald Corps.

It took forever, but the strict guard eventually came back taking giant steps before halting in front of her, so he could give a intimidating stare her way before forcing a little object in to her hands and before she could question the men had made way for her to enter without any objections verbally, but May could tell that she wasn't wanted by the narrows of their eyes.

'Weird' she thought before proceeding in to the building.

* * *

"That brat wasn't kidding when he said that his family were secured!" a booming voice yelled frustrated slapping many of the folders that were of significance to the oak desk, spilling the steaming hot coffee that was at the edge of the table and then finally flung herself to the red leathered seat and gripped on to the edges of it tearing some of the material from it.

"Hm, so you're saying the Hayden's are shielded, interesting, I wonder who these armours are, because associating themselves with the Hayden's have just got them in deep trouble and it's truly unfortunate for them to actually become one of our prime targets isn't it?" another snarled sinisterly tapping his long pitch-black fingertips against the worn out metal pipe that was at the far corner of the room.

"Who are these that you speak of, prof, you know the unnecessary baggage added on to our problems?" he lowly asked.

"Wait a minute, Demon... they're fact files are somewhere where I had my rage earlier" the professor said swiftly flicking through the lilac folder full of ID and personal information such as bank numbers, birth certificates, medical information, articles about certain people and sampled blood from one of their tortured.

"Here" she breathed holding out two thick wallets to Demon who snatched it off her and scrutinised his gaze over it looking at the prime information that he'd actually need.

"May Maple and Sapphire Siena highly trained bodyguards this sounds interesting" Demon hissed narrowing his venomous gaze on both the neutral faced pictures in his hands.

Prof's head slightly perked up "Bodyguards that's an obstacle I didn't know the Hayden's would actually have themselves guarded because of this, but if that's true then what do we do next, because you said so yourself the plan was to-"

"We let him escape" Demon simply said in a careless tone before she could continue.

"W-what, but why would you do that? this isn't some game Demon where you decide what happens because after you let grasshead go we can't predict what will happen next!" the professor yelled rubbing the bridge of her nose harshly whilst clenching her jaw at the mere thought. She looked back at him trying to figure out what his reaction was to her outburst.

A grimacing smirk plastered the face of Demon. His poisoned eyes tore through the brightest innocent light planted on the ceiling; the way he was composed made the professor realise that his intentions weren't angel-like. It made her acknowledge that he had some plan lurking through the abyss of his mind that instant, but she wasn't certain if it was a good idea to let Drew leave after all this part wasn't planned out with care.

'You better know what you're doing Demon, or else we're putting ourselves in a troublesome situation and I won't guarantee you I'll stick around for the aftereffects of your careless attitude'

* * *

Jennifer stopped in her tracks to the first room in her search which was the study room her son often used for his peace and quiet time. If there was any chance to find clues regarding the symbol and casual significant clues there was no better place to search that his study room as for one Drew had many ancient books full of interesting, peculiar topics which would probably fit in to something with the case.

Plus, before all the mayhem had unleashed a few days earlier Drew avoided the place which seemed a little out of place as it was a regular hangout for him.

Rapidly, Jennifer turned around and pointed a finger at her bodyguard "Okay just to let you know, Drew doesn't like anyone entering his personal rooms and he doesn't like people touching his belongings or tampering with them either, so to avoid him actually knowing that we've been in here after all the thorough searching is completed, we'll have to clean this all up and make it look like no-one had ever stepped foot in here... you understand?" she asked in a low voice.

Sapphire slowly nodded and with her consent Jennifer triumphantly drew the large pinewood doors to reveal a study room, a rather large study room.

The bodyguard gulped and gave a wide eyes look that practically hissed 'Really a study room, looks more like a never ending library... and we have to search _all _of it'. With her honey-brown eyes, she looked at the towering dark beige shelves that reached all the way up to the ceiling. There were many books; all shapes, sizes, colours and category's. The floor coloured a pale green-blue and as the border of the floor little embroidered roses.

The thing that caught Sapphires interest was the spacious study table at the far corner of the room which coloured beige and had a range of cupboard sizes from small to big. It wasn't all that good to look at, but it may have been because there were many documents and crumpled papers surrounding that area

With curiosity itching through her nose, she slowly tiptoed her way to the suspicious looking desk, but not before looking back to see Jennifer engaging herself with some tasks of her own. She sighed, at least now the woman wasn't having a big rant at her like before.

Sapphire looked at the state of Drew's desk and shook her head in disapproval. She decided right then that it was too unorganised, messy and not so nice to look at and what made her roll her eyes more was that there was a little dustbin with nothing placed within it what-so-ever.

"Jeez, there's a dustbin right there and he couldn't just put the unnecessary stuff in there" she muttered before getting all things that weren't needed like the milk cartons, wrappers and so on and then put them in the empty bin.

She then lowered herself to the ground and went through all the dull papers that laid helplessly on the ground folded and carelessly torn.

"I wonder how long these have all been left untouched" Sapphire murmured to herself as she reach forwards for fallen sheets of paper from the back of the desk where some documents were rammed in recklessly leaving visible creases.

"A few days possibly," Jennifer's voice gruffly said before she ended up scavenging for clues. "If I remember correctly, Drew hadn't attended his study room for quite a while now and it's to a reason unknown to me. It might be because of his busy schedule or perhaps it's due to his lack of sleep -since he did want to rest up for meetings- or it is because he moved all his work to his room"

"Hmmm even though I don't know your son personally, it seems that there is a certain reason to why he abruptly stopped coming here... maybe we're thinking in to this too much or there actually might be a reason" Sapphire concluded.

"I gue-" something had caught Jennifer's eye, from what she could remember Drew had a secret stash of items in a place nearby to where she currently was, but what she noticed was that the place he stashed his belongings wasn't there and in it's place a withered rose plant took its place.

Slowly, Jennifer crawled towards the plant and halted when she had approached the place. She glanced all around the plant and tried to figure out where the stash had gone, because she was sure it had many important things within them including their memory books.

She furrowed her eyebrows together and for some reason an unforgotten feeling re-entered her stomach and worked it's way up her pulsing veins. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

Before a long silence, a gasp was heard.

"What. Is. This."

* * *

.**Done!**

**Sorry this is really short and I apologise for the really late update. It's been like 3 months...**

**Anyways, you'll see updates soon for this after all the ideas came back to me and no more 'typers block'**

**R&amp;R, PM me if you have any concerns/questions and please take my poll.**

**Thank You**

**Sapphire:D**


End file.
